


Goggles

by Katherine



Category: Dolittle (2020)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Jip trotted through the huge garden, goggles dangling around his neck.
Kudos: 7





	Goggles

Jip trotted through the huge garden, goggles dangling around his neck. He stopped before the house, flipping them up onto his face. They didn't seem to sit quite right, but when Jip went into the Doctor's usual room, the Doctor leaned down and helpfully adjusted the strap. His hands were gentle in Jip's fur.

"Are you planning to swim?" the Doctor asked, a mild joke, or possibly intended quite seriously. He had a very good command of dog language, but without a proper nose to twitch the subtleties of questions were forever out of the man's reach. Jip wagged his tail in a friendly way, tolerant of the inevitable human shortcomings. He did not like to think how they managed life with no sense of smell to speak of, poor creatures.

Later, Jip decided that goggles were uncomfortable items, and changed on the Doctor's advice to wire-frame glasses. More distinguished.


End file.
